camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Konica F
The Konica F is one of the most sought-after of all classic 35mm SLRs. It was a groundbreaking camera in its day and the very first Konica 35mm SLR. The F was produced in very small quantity, estimated between 600 and 1500. With its introduction in February 1960, the F was the first 35mm SLR to achieve 1/2000 shutter speed and did so with a Konishiroku High Synchro shutter that was actually a progenitor of the revolutionary Copal Square shutter The metal blades and vertical run of the Copal made for a very durable and accurate shutter that became the norm for 35mm SLRs during the 1970s and 1980s. Most modern digital and 35mm film cameras still use shutters that are similar and might be considered descendents of the Konishiroku and Copal. The very early Konishiroku shutter is known to be a bit more finicky and delicate; however, it also boasts a very fast 1/125 flash sync speed. (Canon also produced a 1/2000-capable camera, the Canonflex R2000, which was offered later in 1960. It used an older-style, horizontally running cloth shutter, 1/60 flash sync.) The F was also highly automated for its day. It uses a fully cross-coupled selenium-cell meter with a match-needle method and linkage to the interchangeable lenses to make exposure setting easy. The metering system was one of the most advanced of its day and some say this was the first Japanese-made 35mm SLR to incorporate a coupled light meter. Only four premium quality lenses were actually offered with the F and are unusual to that camera. They are a Hexanon 35mm f/2.0, Hexanon 52mm f/1.4 (49mm filter thread), Hexanon 85mm f/1.8 and Hexanon 135mm f/2.8 (preset). All have the same 40.5mm bayonet mount as later Hexanons sold with the FS, FP and FM. What sets the F lenses apart from later lenses is the linkage that connects with the metering system of the camera body. F-specific lenses can be difficult to fit on the later cameras, and vice versa.Curiously Herz has no comment on this. The ability of the F to work with the many lenses intended for the Exakta thanks to an adapter sold by Konishiroku was touted as a sales point of the camera.See e.g. Herz, pp. 62–3. Herz says that the adapter "opens up to your Konica FS almost all the lenses and accessories made for the Exakta camera" (62). He does not discuss the exceptions, but adds that "A complete listing of lenses made by different manufacturers to fit the Exakta camera is obtainable on request from Konica. All lenses listed will fit your Exakta adapter. In addition, the listing indicates whether these lenses will work on your FS or F semi-automatically, preset, or manually" (63). The F has an interchangeable viewfinder. It is the only Konica SLR to offer this: accessory waist level and chimney/magnifying finders were available. The focusing screen included a split image, not offered again on another Konica camera until around 1970. The F also had depth-of-field preview and Konishiroku offered a full line of accessories for use with the camera and its lenses. A very fine Konica F with a 52mm f/1.4 standard lens might be expected to sell for more than $3000 US (2003-2005 auctions). Even in poorer condition, the camera typically sells for more than $2000. A badly damaged body brought over $600 US at auction. The F-specific 35/2, 85/1.8 and 135/2.8 Hexanons are also very rare and pricey. A very nice Konica F camera with a 52mm standard lens sold on Ebay for $2550.59. The camera was in mint condition but the shutter did not seem to function correctly. Precautions Herz provides four "important cautions" specific to the F.Herz, p. 38. These are: # "When changing lenses never touch the manual aperture control" stop-down lever, depth-of-field preview lever. # "Do not operate the cocking lever film advance lever while the shutter mechanism is in action at B or while the shutter is working at slow shutter speeds." # "Do not touch the focal plane shutter or the instant return mirror." # "When the rewind lever at the bottom of the camera is set at the R position, it cannot be moved back by hand. It resets itself automatically when you operate the cocking lever." Notes Further reading * Herz, Nat. The Konica FS and Konica F: A Guide to Better Single-Lens Reflex Photography. Bound together with Konica Pocket Handbook. New York: Verlan Books ("A Universal Photo Book"), 1960. A detailed 64-page guide to the Konica FS with a little that's specific to the F; the main part of the book deals with the Konica IIIA and IIIM and Konica S, as well as photography in general. It is not clear whether all copies of the Handbook have this supplement. Category: Konica F mount Category: K Category: Japanese 35mm SLR F